The Exchange Programme
by MissUzuki
Summary: Marukawa Shoten is having a company-wide month long exchange programme. How will the members of Emerald react to being both separated from each other and stuck in unfamiliar surroundings? MY FIRST (PUBLISHED) FANFICTION AFTER 100's OF ATTEMPTS Note there will be a woeful lack of Hatori (he will be there just not a lot) because I simply don't like him, Chiaki is fine though :)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi I'm new -to writing- on this site, I have finally decided to write something after countless attempts.**

**I know how annoying it can feel when authors badger readers, or threaten not to update if people don't review so this is the only time I am going to ask, please review(But only if you want to)! It would sure feel good to get some comments on my writing and ways I can improve. I write for my self not for reviewers so please don't feel compelled to write one if you don't want to**

**This key will explain changes in POV:**

**Regualr POV- R**

**Takano Masamune's POV-TM**

**Now, on with the story!**

**BTW – I will change POV a lot sorry...**

**Also I will use the British English, as I grew up in the United Kingdom.**

* * *

Regular POV

In the very heart of Marukawa Shoten a meeting was going, like most every day, but something was different about this meeting. All the department heads were here, and the tension in the room was palpable, so thick you could cut it with the proverbial butter knife. Very rarely were all these esteemed editors and members of staff in the same room. This was mostly because when they were, you wanted to get them in and out and as far away from each other as quickly as possible, before something easily compared to a civil war erupted. The Sales Department and the Editors were always at each other's throats, five more minutes being stuck in that confined space and someone was going to die.

Takano Masamune's POV

I have been waiting in this room for the last twenty minutes. Twenty god damn minutes and nothing has happened. And I swear to that God, if that idiot Henmi from Sales says one more stupid thing I am going to freaking cut him.

"Fuck this, I have work to do! If I have to be here another second, I am going to murder one of you!"

I stood up and was ready to leave, when the door opened and in walked Isaka-san followed closely by his faithful lapdog (or assistant, depending on your perspective), Asahina.

"Please sit down Takano-san. Sorry for the wait everyone. Shall we begin?" Isaka rattled off before taking his seat at the head of the table. He's obviously said that speech a million times before, for it to come so naturally.

Forget Henmi. If this wasn't worth the time I wasted coming here, I was going to cut Isaka.

"Well, the reason for asking you all to come here on such short notice was that the company has decided to have an Exchange Programme." Isaka (fucking finally) explained.

"Great. Are we shipping you off to Marukawa Hokkaido?" The stress was really getting to me, this amount of time spent staring at Sales People and Management Goons would drive anyone insane enough to make snide comments to their boss.

"I can't do that! I know you'd miss me too much." Of course Isaka had his own smart ass retort,

Why do I feel the need to hurt this man?

"Now, back to the point. The Exchange Programme is going to be happening within the company. We will be moving people from one team to another, so they can get both insight and experience in other departments within the company. This is done at random so even I won't know where people will end up, at least not until Asahina prints out the list." What would the idiot do without Asahina.

"And where does this involve us?" Kirishima Zen, of the Shounen Manga Department, piped in, Oh shounen manga, my arch nemesis (excluding the Printers and Sales of course)

"Well, as Team Leaders you will not be moving. You will have to monitor the people in your new team."

"I can't handle this! I need my fangirls in close proximity at all times! People who don't understand THE MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY OF A SPECTACULAR GENRE AS YAOI will be transferred into my department! why do we have to do this again." That, of course, was Eri Aikawa, head of the BL Department, and possibly the biggest yaoi fangirl ever, she was in the middle of what looked liked a mental breakdown over this, and I'm not surprised, I would be too if wasn't for my rock hard composure and bad ass personality.

"Eri-san, I understand this is going to be stressful for you, but please understand- this is for other members of the company to experience the Magnificent Spectacle of your genre." This kind of stuff must happen a lot for Isaka-san to be so good at calming her down, she may look frail but I have heard rumors that if an author can't get a manuscript in on time, she turns into a demon.

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose it's okay."

"I just can't wait to find out which department Isaka-san will be transferred too" Henmi again...Well now that I think about it, Isaka in the Horror Department would be a laugh.

"Actually Henmi-san, I will not be transferring, as I am the head of the Literature Department." Shit, I forgot the jackass did edit books on occasion, and apparently very well, from what I heard.

"Well if there are no more questions, please get back to work. And look out for the posting later today. We start the one month Exchange Programme tomorrow."

* * *

Takano Masamune's POV

Well this day can't get much worse, my team is going to be split up and I will have to babysit some airheads from sales and maybe a BL girl or two, you know they can smell out any gay within a 7 meter radius.

I needed a walk to clear my head, there can be nothing worse than this, at least it was only for a month. By the time I made it back to my desk, I found the placement list was already waiting there, mocking me, I gave it a once over and decided that it would be a good time to announce it to the rest of the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hello again, I was just so happy yesterday that I just had to write in another chapter.**

**It was about Midnight when I got the auto email to my phone that a review has be written, at first I was really annoyed about being woken up, but then when I saw it was a review I cried hysterics I was so happy. **

**Thank you so much for the review ****raiu2112****, I have gone back and changed everything that you mentioned in your review. **

**For being my first Reviewer, Follower and Favorite, I dedicate this chapter too you.**

**Also thank you very much to the 34 people who took the time to read my story and ****DrawBee**** for Following it.**

**Please Enjoy the Story Everyone.**

* * *

Takano Masamune's POV

By the time I made it back to my desk, I found the placement list was already waiting there, mocking me, I gave it a once over and decided that it would be a good time to announce it to the rest of the guys.

"Okay listen up, the company has decided to have an exchange programme, where they will send members of teams to other groups to get some experience, or some other bullshit reason like that…." From what I read it looks like all of Emerald are being moved "….so listen up, I will only read this once, you will be gone for a month and are not to return here for that entire time. Onodera don't miss me too much" He blushed deeply at this, which was very cute in my opinion but that was up for debate as he did look like a brown haired Asian tomato.

"Hatori you will be in the Literature Department.

Kisa in Sales.

Mino-san you will be in Management" Dear god, they are putting the crazy ones in management.

"And Onodera you will be in…." I looked back down at the list and laughed, This might actually be quite enjoyable

"Takano-san tell me where I will be already, its eating away at me" Onodera half shouted.

"You will be in the BL department under Aikawa" I snickered at the way his face just collapsed, he banged his head against his desk a few times before just resting there and waiting, I presume maybe he was trying to give himself brain damage of some sort,and checking if he had a concussion, but alas no.

"Can't I switch with Hatori"

"I have been expressly told, no switching allowed now get back to work, clear up what you can before you move tomorrow"

Onodera Ritsu POV

BL department, I have never read a homo, book or manga in my life, what am I going to do. I know I have been somewhat going out with or at the very least friends with benefits with Takano-san but would I really be able to call enough experience from that to edit a whole BL book. Aikawa works with Akikawa Yayoi, she is the best BL novelists in the company. She is also part of the 'Marukawa Triad' the most successful writers in Japan, who storm the markets in the name of Marukawa Shoten. The other two are, Ijjuin Kyo the mangaka who wrote Za Kan, and Usami Akihiko, who is a genius when it comes to writing in general

The amount of enjoyment Takano is probably going to get from my reassignment to the BL department is criminal.

_Meanwhile in Shounen Manga Department_

Normal POV

In the Shounen Manga department, Kirishima Zen department Head and Main Editor for Za Kan by Ijjuin Kyo, was reviewing his copy of the transfer list, he just skimmed it not really caring, at least not until he reached the last name on the list. He read it again and again just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, then a grin erupted on his face, somewhere between creepy and just plain morbid but with an unmistakable hint of humour.

Kirishima Zen's POV

This whole Exchange Programme thing is probably a really bad idea but it would be fun to meet other people in the company, working with Kyo is great but as per usual with the Marukawa Triad they can never get a manuscript in on time. We are starting a new cycle tomorrow so it coincides perfectly.

I looked over the list, no one particularly interesting, Some airhead from Management and Seinen and Josei manga people, well at least they have some experience editing manga. Maybe this cycle won't end badly if anything it will be uneventful in my opinion. I looked over the list one more time, I probably have one of the best placement lists and then I noticed it right at the bottom of the page

Yokozawa Takafumi Sales - Shounen Manga

I don't know why, but I just got this ear splitting grin on my face, any passers-by at the moment would think, I was having a mental breakdown of some sort, considering how my regular expression of bored amusement changed to that of an almost creepy smile, I was happy, really happy, a whole cycle with my lover, this Exchange Programme thing might not be as bad an idea as I originally thought. "I wonder if Takafumi knows yet, I really should be the first to tell him" I wasn't really talking to anybody which might add to the going crazy speculations. I got out my cell and started dialing his number, I say dial but he is speed dial contact number 3.

Normal POV

Only one floor above, Yokozawa Takafumi was walking to the elevator when he got this sudden chill that something wasn't right within the building…..then his phone went off.

Kirishima's contact card flashed on the screen so of course he pressed the green answer button.

"Hi."

"Hi, why are you calling me?"

"Well I was looking over the transfer list for the Exchange Programme…."

"And…."

"Guess who being transferred to Shounen Manga with me?"

"I don't know, tell me."

"C'mon guess…." For Yokozawa this was becoming redundant, but Kirishima was enjoying the banter.

"Is it Henmi by any chance."

"No, not that idiot, You, a whole cycle with you."

"I thought as much." Why would he have called me in the first place, Yokozawa thought to himself.

"Why aren't you happy?" Kirishima questioned.

"Who said I wasn't happy." Yokozawa stated matter of factly

"You sure don't sound Happy."

"No, I'm Happy, listen, weeeeeee" Yokozawa stated in the most monotone voice possible.

"That was just plain weird."

"I will see you at home."

"Bye, Lover" Lets see if this gets a reaction, Kirishima thought to him self

"….Yeah….Um…..Bye" Kirishima could hear it in his voice, that he was blushing.

* * *

**AN. Okay Done, I don't think that was half as good as chapter 1, but I was just so excited to get it out.**

**I Think it was pretty much a given that Yokozawa would be Shounen Manga with Kirishima and Onodera would be in BL, I like the awkwardness I'm going to put him through, in the next Chapter.**

**School is back in Sess, so I can't update like this everyday but I will sure try.**

**Thanks again for the Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hello again, thanks to the 160 people who took the time to read my story, I cant believe it is getting so much traffic.**

**Thanks again ****raiu2112**** for helping me with some corrections, I have gone back and changed all those, I am pretty much counting on you to do that form me from now on. lol :)**

**I'am glad you like the story ****Ms Froggerty.**

**I really think you are going to enjoy this chapter then ****Haruhi-kun**

**Well don't fangirl to hard ****xMoonAngel**** or you wont be able to handle this chapter.**

**And many thanks to all the new subscribers (who haven't reviewed)- Kyasarin Kauya, lakeofstars, GeordiePenguin. **

**I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. So Please enjoy**

* * *

Onodera Ritsu's POV

When I got home that night I decided to throw myself into this challenge, Takano won't get to enjoy this, and I will edit the best BL book ever.

Mission 1 - Research

Okay admittedly I couldn't bring myself to read one but I did look up the plot and synopsis on Wikipedia for all of Akikawa Yayoi's published books.

The most popular were the Junai Series, in CIEL Magazine. I suppose that's the Yaoi equivalent of Japun for Shounen manga.

There are 3 Couples in the series, the first being Junai Romantica, so from what I grasped there is this guy, and his lover Misaki Suzuki or something like that, lots of …..um…intercourse and this Misaki kid has a lot of denial issues, sounds like someone I know, but who...?

The second is a spin-off called Junai Egoist that has this terrible University Professor that throws things at his students and a giant doctor as his lover, personally I think they have a few problems to sort out and finally The Junai Terrorist, which is a spin-off of Egoist but not Romantica (oh the confusion). This pairing …is just a trip, I swear what that older Professor is doing is illegal but, I'm not one to judge peoples interests.

I think I have enough info, to edit a BL Book. Maybe.

Mission 2 – Wipe history, just in case Takano-san or anyone else for that matter gets a hold of my laptop.

Now is probably a good time to get some sleep, In the land of dreams I'm far away from Marukawa Shoten and the BL Department

_The Next Day_

Normal POV

When Ritsu arrived at work the next Day, there was a mass confusion of people who he had never seen before scuttling around trying to figure out which department they are in. He entered the overly cluttered elevator and was about to press for floor 3 (Manga) when he thought for second and pressed for 2 (Novels). 1

Ritsu's POV

It felt really odd getting off on a new floor, it was almost liking entering a new country, this floor had a completely different vibe compared to upstairs.

Instead of the irritatingly pink, sparkly aura that disguised the deep grey one of upstairs in Shojo Manga.  
This place had a violet aura of daydreaming with a mix of red that symbolized passion, but with most places in Marukawa, with the exception Isaka-san's office that almost always had Purples buzzing around; it had a Grey unrested feel about it. 2

Onodera just followed the sound of fangirly squeels

He passed the Literature Department and saw Hatori calmly reading a novel by Usami Akihiko, "lucky bastard" he was reading the hardback copy of 'The Moon in the Box' "I worked on that damn novel" He thought to himself. 3

When he reached the end of the hall there was an office with a door, one of the only departments with doors (Shojo Manga just had partisions) possibly to insulate some of the sound.

When he opened the door there was a sudden silence fell over the room, all the hustle and bustle going on stopped, no one was facing him but all the women's heads perked up, very similar to dogs or maybe snakes testing the air. Aikawa probably because she was department head, picked up on the scent first, and started speaking, without lifting her head from her computer once to face him. Inhaling the air, she said

"Male, 26 years old, Hair- Brown, Eyes- Green, Tsundere….aww cute, Blood Type B with major denial issues, she took one more sniff of the air and said "UKE" all of a sudden, everyone turned to face him. Two girls approached him, they poked and pinched at his skin, stroked his hair a few times before walking back to their stations.

"Uke skin is so much softer than Seme skin"  
Uke, Seme what the hell is going on, Ritsu thought to himself  
"I agree, wonder what moisturizer he uses"  
Moisturizer, I'm a guy (But NIVEA is you were curious.)  
"His hair is soft also"  
"Must be all the hot sex with his seme"

"Wait a minute, how did you do that?, I don't even know your name?, How can you tell someone's blood type just by sniffing the air?, it doesn't work that way, I am not a tsundere, denial who's in denial ?, definatly not me. You didn't even look up how could you know what colour my Eyes and Hair. How do you know my age? I am not a Uke, whatever that is." Onodera yelled, partially in anger but for the mostly out of confusion.

"Hah, you are so a Uke" Aikawa replied, as she continued to type on her computer.

"He is" "Defiantly" "No doubt about it" "Total Uke" All the other women agreed in unison

"How do you know all that?" Onodera asked, a little louder than expected.

"You are an iPhone user and your partner is Takano Masamune from Shojo Manga" Aikawa continued, a lot calmer than Onodera at the moment

"I said, how did you know all that?" Onodera yelled, this was just getting creepy.

"It's called being observant, I know your gender, and age because I saw it on the placement list" well that made sense.

"There is a picture of you on the Company website that's how I know your Eyes and Hair colour" Understandable.

"Okay that's obvious, what about the other stuff" Onodera needed answers.

"I know you are and iPhone user, cause it's sticking out you front pocket. As for your blood type, lucky guess. Tsundere personality tends to be associated with B's" She explained "And finally I know your Partner is Takano Masamune, firstly he came up here last night to say that I have permission to have as much fun as possible at your expense if I so wish, and you have a slight musky scent, similar to his coming from your clothing. The way you carry yourself is very Uke and Takano being your partner…..well….. Does that explain everything"

"Yes, thank you, My Name is Onodera Rit…."

"I know" Aikawa said "Take the seat across from me" she pointed to the desk opposite her.

"They are snakes, definitely snakes" Onodera thought to himself.

What a way to start the day. Could Onodera handle a whole month?

* * *

**AN. How was that, I really enjoyed writing that, I made Aikawa kinda like Sherlock. **

**So next chapter we will see what's happening with Yokozawa and Kirishima.**

**Looking forward to that.**

**:)**

******1. I actually don't know what floor these departments are on, oh thank god for artistic licenses**

**********2. Purple symbolizes Power and Intuitive or Visionary Thinking.**

**************3. That all the Hatori, you are getting, because I am not a huge fan of rapists. I may or may not mention him again later**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I dropped of the freaking planet guys, I can't really make any excuses as to why; but to put it simply I gave up writing (again). This always happens that's why I was so unsure of whether or not to upload a story in the first place. I have these moments of sudden inspiration and I can write whole novels in my head but when I go to put it on paper it never works out. I loved writing the last 3 chapters but when I went to write the 4****th**** everything I put down was utter bullshit in my opinion. I have always grown up with the motto "If you think what you write is utter bullshit everyone else will think so too" and that is why I couldn't get this chapter up till now. I apologise so much for abandoning you guys but I just couldn't look at my FF profile without wanting to delete it but yesterday I reread this story and fell in love again and I thought I owed it to myself and you lovely people to at least try to finish it. So please enjoy**

* * *

_At the Kirishima Household (TAKAMFUMI'S POV)_

"Yokozawa-oniichan, papa says you are gonna be working with him next month, is it true?" that was Hiyori, Kirishima's kid but I almost consider her my own, she is precious nothing can compare, but I always question what Kirishima is going to do when this girl brings a boy home, 'I wonder if he has a shot gun, na that's a stupid thought'  
I turned around to pat her hair "Yeah kiddo, it true, but I am actually really worried, I have never edited a book in my life" I made it sound like a joke but in between the time of his call and reaching home, I say home I mean the Kirishima residence, it definitely became a genuine concern. There were many questions buzzing through my head. "Will I be any good at this?" "What if I suck?" "I work with shojo manga, I haven't read any shounen since I was kid, what will I do?" "How do you edit a drawing in the first place?"  
It really played on my nerves, but as Marukawa's Great Bear I wouldn't let anyone see me worry not Hiyori and especially not Kirishima.

"Tadima" Kirishima's voice came from the genkan, Hiyo ran off to greet him "Okaeri papa" she said hugging him, when I reached the genkan myself I saw Kirishima kneeling down whispering something in Hiyo's ear, she smiled and then ran of past me toward his bedroom, Kirishima got up from his kneeling and stepped but an a hairs breadth away from me "Tadima Takafumi" he said in low sultry voice **(1)** "Okaeri nasai Kirishima" he then leaned in a planted a gentle kiss on my lips **(2)** I stiffened and was about to yell at him for doing indecent things with Hiyo in the house but he had already stepped past me and into the kitchen to collect a beer from the fridge. My mind was in so many places to react like I normally do, but the feeling of just letting the inevitable happen without complaint was strange, I felt weird, good, maybe.

"Papa it's the Black box right?" Hiyo shouted from his bedroom.  
"Yeah Hiyo, just bring it to the front room" He shouted back in reply, before walking off into Hiyo's bedroom.  
"Papa, why do you have shot gun cartridges in a box in here?"  
"No reason" He replied nonchalantly, So he does have one, Note to self 'Find and destroy before Hiyo turns 16'

Hiyo immerged from the room a large A3 black storage box in both her arms, it looked heavy but she carried with a lot of ease, at that same moment Kirishima came from Hiyo's room a book in his hand, I must have looked like some idiot standing in the genkan in a daze, so I walked to the kitchen so I could finish making dinner.

_* TIME SKIP (AFTER DINNER) *_

After a quick meal of gyudon **(3)** I went to sit with, well not with but in the chair across from his in the living room, Hiyo came to join us moments later, Kirishima looked at me intently before saying "You are worried about something" it wasn't a question but a statement, this man could see through me like glass. "And if I had to take a guess, I assume it has something to do with the Exchange Programme and the fact you haven't edited anything in your life" so he can see through me and read my mind, what's next?

"Sure yeah, whatever you say, but you can only learn from failure" I stated, this was getting awkward.

"But you hate failure…." Got me pegged there "….and it's not the only way to learn, all you need is bit of practice"

"Practice, how can I practice a natural born talent?"

"Why thank you, I do like to believe I'm good at my job, but no I mean with this" Kirishima leaned over and handed me Hiyo's copy of Twilight by Stephanie Myer, this joke was not funny, "If you can edit this and make it any good, then you can edit anything"** (4)** he said smirking at me.

"That's not even funny papa, Twilight is a fine piece of literature" she said taking her book away from me and storming off into her room.

"You are a fucktard, you know that" I told him after Hiyo was out of ear shot.

"And you use words like fucktard to describe people, but I know" he said.

"At least you understand" he may understand but he won't change.

"But I was serious about the practicing; here are copies of Ijjuin-sensei's original drafts, without edits. I want you to go over them and edit." I stared at him and then the panels in my hands, these could sell for more than my apartment, and he wants me draw all over them "They are only copies of the originals, the real ones are laminated in a fire and water proof safe in the Mariana Trench." Kirishima added probably sensing my obvious distress over the matter, it was another bad joke but at least I know now I'm not doodling all over something fangirls and boys (like that kid Misaki who works with Aikawa) would kill for.  
"Okay let's get started" Kirishima said with bit too much enthusiasm, but it was probably because he was in his element.

* * *

**Okay that's it for now lovelies , I will probably upload another chapter in Kirishima's POV.**

**This practically wrote itself but I noticed it was going on a bit long, so I had to stop it somewhere, don't hate me. And again I'm so sorry for dropping off the face of the planet.**

**Final notes**

**1 . Should probably lay off the M rated fanfiction**

**2. Should really lay off the M Rated fics**

**3. Stewed beef on rice.**

**4. oh Twilight hate, actually I really like Twilight but there're just better fictional vampires out there in my opinion e.g. Kaname Kuran, Rosered Strauss, Damon Salvatore.**

**Tadima – "I'm Back"**  
**Okaeri-nasai – "Welcome Home"**


End file.
